legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan archers (Blood Omen 2)
Enemies article |image=BO2-Enemy-SarafanArcher.png |caption=Sarafan archers in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} Sarafan Archers (The camera cuts to outside the Seer’s house. We see the Sarafan Lord and several Sarafan archers perched nearby) //'Sarafan Lord:' "Bathe them in fire. Let them learn as they writhe in the flames and their bones dissolve, the futility of their actions. The vampire, and all of his kind, shall be razed from the land."//(He levels the Soul Reaver at the Seer's house and fires off a blast of energy.)//'Sarafan Lord:' "This world will be made pure by my hand."//(The Sarafan Lord gives a signal, and the archers launch a volley of fire arrows that rain down onto the house, setting it alight.) Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Continue upstairs and activate the checkpoint in the bathing area. The next section is off-limits to workers, but then again, you're no worker. Pull the lever to open the door and get ready to do battle with a Sarafan Archer. After killing her, pull the lever inside the room to lower a ladder." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 47 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 were a female enemy class seen in ''Blood Omen 2'' . They were first seen in Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter and were later featured in the Canyons and the Wharves, they were often teamed with other Sarafan troops to take advantage of their ranged Fire Arrow attack . Description Sarafan Archers were scantily clad, and wore a black 'hood' with the Sarafan symbol on the back. They were first seen guarding the entrance to the Industrial Quarter in Chapter 6 and were one of Kain's major enemies in that chapter. They were typically armed with a Long Sword and a crossbow, allowing them to shoot fire arrows at Kain from a distance, or attack with their sword when he came closer. They were much more agile than any of the other Sarafan troops and had a spinning Unblockable attack . Notes *The Sarafan Archers are seen with a ranged attack, however, like most of the ranged weapons in the series, their crossbows cannot generally be picked up or used by Kain (with the exception of the prop weapons in the Seer's Cottage Behind the Scenes - The Canyons at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln)) *In early chapters ''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide'' mistakenly calls Thieves "Sarafan Archers" "Fog covers the ground inside, so activate your Mist gift. Sneak up on the nearest Sarafan Archer and kill her with a single blow. Her companion will now be alerted to your presence, but you can eliminate her in a similar fashion if you stay in the fog. Or forget the stealth, kill her face-to-face." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 16-28. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 (a situation which possibly arose from having already mis-labelled Thugs as "Thieves" "Inside the next room, Umah will meet up with Kain once again. She warns you of a gang of thieves camped out ahead. Unlike your battle with her, this one will be for real! Don't forget to press and hold the Auto-target button to lock on an enemy before either blocking or attacking them."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 11-35. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0''); this is corrected in later chapters. Confirming this, when Archers finally appear, they are given the debug code "archer" or simply "arch", compared to the "thif" (thief) code associated with earlier enemies . References Browse *''This article regards the female troops of the Sarafan seen in Blood Omen 2 . For the male troops of the earlier Sarafan seen in Legacy of Kain: Defiance see Sarafan archers (Defiance).'' Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies